


Promptisition with the Herald

by ScarletPrincess



Series: Conflicting backgrounds [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, cute little nug, nugisition, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPrincess/pseuds/ScarletPrincess
Summary: A serie of prompts and random stories featuring various characters from the game alongside my own OCs





	Promptisition with the Herald

Prompt from this [post](https://lukeskywalkersbutt.tumblr.com/post/131359428217/300-words-or-less)

 **Mission:** _Either pick a starter (or 2 or 3 or 1500) or have people ask you to write a small thing in 300 words or less in response.  You (or your followers) can pick whether you make it angsty or fluffy or smutty or whatever and who you’re writing about. Feel free to add starters!_

 **Starter** _: Shh, you’re safe now_.

 **Relationship** : _Cole & Female inquisitor_

* * *

 

“Shh, you’re safe now.” 

Isabeau had been dozing off on the tavern’s roof near Sera’s bedroom, lulled by the noises of Skyhold’s life, but Cole’s soft reassuring tone had woken her from her nap. The boy was sitting by the entrance, near Harding’s usual spot and was holding a pink ball from which came small squeaky noises. Intrigued, Bo jumped off the roof and softly landed next to the boy. She was now close enough to see he was holding a wounded nug; a very young one by the size of it. The spirit noticed her presence and looked up to her. 

“He’s in pain. His mom is dead and he’s alone now. I want to take his pain away.”

“We can feed him and take care of him if you want.”

“If we do, he’ll get used to us and will never be able to live on his own” he replied.

“That’s okay, he can stay with us. He can be part of the inquisition too. Surely Leliana can teach us how to raise him. She’s very knowledgeable on the subject of nug, she used to have one herself.” 

Cole looked back at his new friend and held on to him a little tighter. 

“Do you think, he’s gonna be happy here?”

“He’s gonna be fine” she started. “He just need love and support and with you by his side, I’m sure he’s gonna grow into a strong little buddy.” 

Cole softened his hold on the nug, still keeping him in the safe embrace of his arms, but his stare was now fixed on Bo’s face. Big, piercing eyes that looked behind her mask of confidence and into her soul; into her fears and nightmares. Nightmares only him knew about for he had been by her side at Therinfal. And then he smiled.

 “You’re gonna be fine too.”


End file.
